


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop deals with a middle of the night wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP I used to do.

After being awakened by a cry from the nursery, Coop’s first instinct is to wake up Don. After all, Isaac and Isabel are his kids. But then he remembers how bad the case his lover has just wrapped up was, and instead gets out of bed himself. Changing a couple diapers can’t be that hard.

“Hey buddy,” Coop whispers as he picks up Isaac. “Can you be quiet so you don’t wake your daddy? He had a rough day and needs the sleep.” His words prove ineffectual as all Isaac does is cry louder. This causes Isabel, who has previously been sleeping, to wake up and start babbling.

“At least you’re happy,” Coop mutters as he sets Isaac down on the changing table. “And please no squirming this time buddy.”

After a few false starts, he manages to get both infants into clean diapers and back into their cribs. “I’m going to get your bottles, so try not to fuss too much.”

“Beat you to it,” Don says from where he’d been watching in the doorway. “I could hear you grumbling at them over of the baby monitor. Next time you want to let me sleep, take it with you.”

“Sorry,” Coop says bashfully as he grabs one of the bottles and heads back to Isabel’s crib.

“You’re not supposed to show favoritism you know,” Don says as he picks up his son.

“Why not? They’re your kids, not mine. And besides little Izzie here isn’t the one that spit-up on my favorite shirt,” Coop responds gently rocking the infant as he feeds her.

Don shakes his head. “That one was your fault.”

“He did it on purpose. He hates me as much as his mama does.”

“Mandy doesn’t hate you. Things are just awkward right now.”

“It’s been almost a year, Don. She still hasn’t warmed up to me.”

“Things were worse at the beginning. And drop it before you get so worked up you can’t sleep.”

“You know me too well,” Coop says as he places Isabel back in her crib, while Don does the same with Isaac.

“Why else do you think I put up with you?” Don teases.

“Very funny,” Coop mutters. "Now let’s get back to bed. I don’t know about you, but I have work in the morning.”


End file.
